Precious love
by Myuki88
Summary: Alice and jasper keep all their emotions for each other locked up till they were alone, but the others were curious and they 'coincidently' walk by Their room and stop for a 'moment'. Well, thats just he first chapter anyways! R


"Bella!" Alice called from the living room. Bella was down the stairs in a flash, her shape blurred as she ran. "Yeah Alice?" "Reneseme wants to go see Jacob, but we cant cross the line, could you call him?" Alice asked holding the young girl on her lap. Reneseme had been growing quickly, soon she would be almost full grown. "Hrm, yeah I guess I will, he hasn't been coming over lately, I wonder why?" Alice let a tinkling laugh out. "He doesn't really like being around vampires Bella, no matter how much he loves Reneseme he wont be over every day, beside he has…DOG stuff to do." Alice answered emphasizing the word dog. "Oh Alice, he is not that bad, besides the smell I mean." Reneseme giggled, they all knew Jacob smelled fine to her, even though she was part vampire, she was still part human, so her senses weren't quite what a real vampire had. "Hmm, well yeah that's true…OH" Alice exclaimed. "We should go hunting, just me you and rose!" Bella frowned. "Don't give me that Bella, I see your eyes getting darker every day! You are neglecting your needs, I don't know how you are doing it though, I mean being a new born I am surprised you aren't crazy by now. I Think Reneseme can live if you leave for a bit!" Alice said exasperated when Bella raised her eye brow. Look, when Jacob comes over You, Rose and me ARE going, that okay with you Rose?" Alice called up the stairs. "Sure" Rosalie called back down. (Rosalie doesn't hate Bella anymore in my story) "Then get you butt in gear and we are going!" "Fiiine!" Bella groaned and went to dial Jacobs number. "Hey, what's going on?" Emmet asked as he trumped through the door. "Oh, Jacob is coming over and Bella Rose and I are going hunting!" Alice answered as she danced around the house pointlessly. "Emmet!" Rosalie called down the stairs and came quickly down. "Hey babe!" he said as they wrapped their arms around each other, then she gave him a peck on the cheek. We'll be back later so I'll see you soon." she said, offering a dazzling smile. "Jacob will be here soon, Emmet could you watch Reneseme while we're gone?" Bella asked. "Sure, I think we can find something to do, right squirt?" Emmet asked as he scooped up Reneseme. She giggled and nodded. "Well we are off." and the girls zoomed out the door.

Later that night when Alice Bella and Rosalie got home, everyone was in the living room watching TV.

"Mommy!" Reneseme called out. "Hey sweetie!" Bella cooed at her. "Hey Edward!" She also greeted her husband in a loving embrace. Rosalie went and sat down next to Emmet and leaned against his chest. Emmet stroked her hair while watching the game, smiling down at her every once in a while.

"Where's jasper?" Alice asked. "Oh, he is upstairs on the computer in you twos room." Carlisle

Answered. "Okay" she said and danced toward the stairs.

Jasper was sitting on the chair, concentrating on the screen when he heard the door open. He turned around and found nothing. Looking around again he sniffed the air and smiled. "Alice, I know you are in here." he stated casually. Silence. He sighed and stood up and looked in the closet. All of the sudden there was a light weight on his back and he jumped, startled. "Hey jazzy! By the way, I was under the bed." she said cheekily. "Sneaky little monster." he chuckled. He sat her on the bed and pulled up a chair next to it. "So, how was your hunt?" "It was great, Bella is becoming a great hunter." She answered proudly. "So, what were you looking at on the computer?" "Werewolves." he answered looking down. "Jasper, we can trust Jacob you know. Maybe not the others, but if Bella trusts him, we should try to also." she chided. "Hm." he grumbled. "You know I think I know something that will take your mind off of that!" Alice giggled. "And what would that be?"

"Close your eyes" she ordered. "Okay, eyes closed." Then jasper felt something cool and soft against his lips. He was still at first, but as Alice kept kissing him, he soon began kissing her with much enthusiasm. He rolled them onto the bed and she pressed her body close to his, twisting her fingers in his hair. He had his lips molded to hers. He had his hand behind her head, pulling closer still. Since they didn't need to breath it went on for a while, every once in a while Alice would let out a small moan and jasper would smile against her lips. He moved down to her throat and whispered against it, "You were right, this did take my mind off of it." she sighed then giggled at his words. "You know, everyone can probably hear us downstairs." Alice whispered in the quietest voice she could. "Hmm, your right." jasper closed his eyes for a second. Alice knew if he were a human he would be blushing lightly, as she knew she would too. He leaned over her, kissing her passionately one last time before getting up. He held his hand out to her and she took it.

They walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Alice leaned against his shoulder. Her eyes traveled to Rosalie, who was sitting and smirking at her. She looked away and saw Bella looking at her, also smirking, while Emmet made obnoxious kissy faces at them, Edward just rolled his eyes. Every once in a while someone would look over at them. She knew it was just unusual for them, Jasper and she didn't usually publicly show affection, well apart form looking into each others eyes a lot, smiling and other things. She sat up and walked into the kitchen. Rosalie and Bella followed quickly after. They found her leaning against the counter, looking off somewhere, smiling. "Ali, what were you and jasper doing upstairs?" Rosalie asked innocently. "Nothing." Alice grumbled. "Hmm, that's not what it sounded like." Bella said smugly. "You know everyone can probably hear us don't you?" She reminded her sisters. Then Bella grabbed them and dragged them across the meadow within seconds. "Okay, so what did you two do?!"

"We just kissed for a second!"

"Psh, yeah right"

"Fine we kissed a lot!"

"Details?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, I have never seen you two even share a peck, and then the next thing I know is I am hearing all this…stuff" Bella said. "You have seen her kiss his neck, but to tell the truth, I don't think anyone has ever seen them kiss in public, except for the baseball thing." Rosalie pondered. "Uhhhg" then Alice darted back to the house and took her place next to jasper again, leaving Bella and Rosalie to plot.

"Hey, Alice?" said Emmet, he had been informed at what was going on, Edward has also, and Emmet wanted in. "Yes Emmet?"

"What were you and jasper doing upstairs?" he asked innocently. Jasper stiffened. "Nothing" she replied casually, making Emmet frown. "Emmet, don't bother them about their business!" esme scolded gently. "Fine, fine, fine." Next time he would make sure to get something out of them.

The next day, jasper was sitting down, reading, when alice entered the room. She shut the door quietly and stood there for a moment, then glided over and snuggled up to jasper. "Hey, ali." he mumbled into her hair. "Hi jazz!" "You know, I have been thinking, how come I am the one who always has to start it when we kiss?" Jasper was looked at her for a minute and then smiled. "I don't want to do push my self on you." he answered caressing her cheek.

Out side, the others(excluding Carlisle and esme, and of course renesme) were peekin g through the door watching.

"Well, I want you to start it sometimes, you know we are the only ones at the house a the moment" she said sweetly.(_or so she thought) "Hmm" was all he said._

_Everyone outside the door leaned in waiting for something to happen._

_Jasper laid back on the bed, with alice laying right next to him. The next thing she knew, he was towering over her, a impish smile lit up his face, alices soon morphed to a similar one. _

_Outside the door, the others sucked in a breath, waiting and watching._

_He brushed his lips across her forehead, down her jaw line to her neck. She sighed and laid her arms on the pillow below her. Suddenly his face came extremely close to hers and he captured her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. She kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his waist. He chuckled at this and started kissing alice faster, more greedily. His tongue traced her lips asking for entrancing, of course she responded right away, her tongue battling with his. They pulled apart, and alice started to slide jaspers shirt off, and dropped it to the floor. She could never get over how beautiful he was, she didn't care if he was covered in scars, she thought everything about him was perfect. She ran her hand along his chest and kissed it all over. Jasper groaned and she let out a small giggle. He scraped his teeth over her ear, causing her to suck in a sharp breath. Smirking, he starting sucking on her soft neck, then licked it up to where her jaw was. She twisted her fingers in his hair and sighed sweetly. His face was next to her and as he spoke his breath fanned across her face, drawing her closer. "Is this what you wanted when you asked me to start it sometimes." She nodded, eyes wide and breathless. He looked at her, the smile vanishing from his face as he reached and slide his fingers on her cheek. He pulled her up and hugged her to him, resting his face on her head. "I love you Alice." _

"_I love you to Jasper, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I will always love you." she gently pushed him down on the bed and kissed him softly, and continued kissing him, it was starting to pick up the pace, they were getting needy again, she sat on his stomach and held his face in her gentle, yet strong hands. She moaned when he pulled her closer to him, gently pulling on her lip with his teeth. _

_All of the sudden Emmet walked in the doorway, followed by the others. "Awwwwwwww" he said, sounding sarcastic. "Well now that that make out session is over…" Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose. Alice and jasper stared at them dumbfounded. "When did you get there?!" jasper asked loudly. "How long were you there?!" alice yelled out." Rosalie stepped forward and answered. "We were right behind you up the stairs, and we stayed the whole time. Wow, all we wanted to see was just a peck, heh, we were not expecting that. Alice fell back on the bed and muttered something quietly. "Hmm, you sure were having fun" emmet said smirking, "Maybe I could take a turn with her. Rosalie slapped him playfully, fully aware he was joking, but jasper let a feirce snarl rip between his teeth, amazingly causing emmet to take a step back. "Dude, chill I was just joking, rose is the only one for me." he said, getting his composure back. All of the sudden a small cry came from downstairs. "Ah, renesmes hungry" bella sighed then smiled, "see you two later" she giggled and was gone._


End file.
